


Ann's Apathetic Revenge

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Trains, apathetic sex, app, photoshoot, reality distortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: A prompt I got on my blog~anonymous asked:[Public Unaware Sex] Some rival models are giving Ann a hard time at work, so thanks to a MetaNav hack provided by Futaba, Ann can take out some of her frustrations by fucking those bitches during their turn at the photoshoot.So just something small 'n fun.
Relationships: Ann Takamaki/Mika
Kudos: 67





	Ann's Apathetic Revenge

"This had better work.." Ann sighs down at her phone. Pushing her finger against the app Futaba had sent her. She was half sure this was just a prank from Futaba. A pulse of light escapes her phone, making Ann blink, nobody else reacts to it.  
Ann strides towards her rivaling Model. Mika. The perfect golden girl who could do no wrong. Ann rarely felt pure, unfiltered rage to a girl, but the needling manipulative attitude of the model before her stoked a darkness in her heart she scarce felt.   
Ann waves her hand towards Mika's face, catching her attention. "Hey uh, Mika?" Ann's heart skips a beat, she can hear it thumping in her chest. Unsure that she could even go through with this, "I need you to keep acting like everythings normal, alright?"  
"And why *wouldn't* I do that? Are you going to do something weird?" Mika's snide daggers are only ever on show for the blonde Takemaki.  
"Of course not." Ann gave a warm smile, reaching underneath her skirt her fingers dart beneath her panties. Tugging them down just enough to let her slender shaft spill free. It hangs out from underneath her skirt, needing a few slow pumps to get stiff. "There's nothing out of the ordinary here, right?"   
If this didn't work, Ann was finished. She'd just pulled her dick out in public, right in front of dozens of cameras and her colleagues. She wouldn't be able to show her face in all of Japan again out of shame.  
Mika's eyes peer down at Ann's cock. She takes it in, taking in its shape, its size, its texture. Even how Ann's foreskin contorts against Ann's cocktip. "Are you alright, Ann? I'm trying to do my shoot." Her tone is far, far too bored for her to be taking issue with Ann's exposed cock. A background level of annoyed that she always had for Ann, rather than what any normal girl would do when they were flashed in public.  
"Of course.." Ann laughs gently as she shifts behind Mika, "Just.. Keep doing that then." Ann had been holding her breath the entire time. The lack of a reaction let her know Futaba's app was the real deal. She brushes her stiffening dick between Mika's asscheeks, "Just keep doing your job, alright?" Ann pumps her hips forwards. Her long, slender, pale white dick stiffens rapidly. Her thrusts are harsh, pushing Mika forwards again and again ever so gently.  
Mika was a natural at her job, she locks eyes with her cameraman and pushes her body towards the camera. Ignoring how, as Ann grew more worked up she latched onto that ass like a needy puppy. Ann's manicured nails stroke against Mika's thighs, sliding up to hike up her skirt. Her slender cock pushes between Mika's asscheeks as she starts to thrust faster, and faster. Furiously humping into those asscheeks. As she realized just what she could get away with, her body grew more and more excited. "I'm going to fuck Mika's ass.." She babbles to herself, as her dick snags on Mika's panties.  
Her furious, feral thrusts saw that length underneath the models panties as Mika pushes her chest towards the camera and strikes a pouty pose. Ann's tongue drags along Mika's cheek in a perverse possessive gesture. Her wild rutting finds purchase and she presses her excessively excited cocktip against Mika's asshole.  
"Think you could give us an introduction, Miss Mika?" The Cameraman smiles towards her, just as under the spell as she was.  
"Hnghh.. Yes of course I'm.. Ahnnnn!" Mika tosses her head back as Ann's shaft burrows into her asshole. That long, pale shaft burrowing into her rear. Mika slouches forwards, grasping at her knees so she doesn't fall onto her face. Her ass squatting out behind her as Ann furiously drills into her rear. "Mika.. And it's my.."   
Whap, whap, whap!  
By now Ann's pelvis was spanking Mika's ass raw, her chest pinned to Mika's back as she defiles her ass. "It's my pleasure to be here, modeling for.. Hnghhh.. Yhuuuu!" Spit pours from Mika's pained face as Ann hilts into her rear over and over again.  
Ann's hand moves, pushing her palm against Mika's chest. She rips the models sun dress down, taking a handful of her lone exposed tit. "Ungh.. I'm gonna..." Ann's mind was racing. She could get away with anything. She wanted to pour spunk down Mika's throat, but that tight ass and feral rutting had her on the edge already. "Cumming!" Ann cries out as she slams her hips forwards and begins to pour her hot, thick load straight into Mika's asshole.  
All the while she tried to smile for the photoshoot. Rope after rope of pure, thick spunk surged into Mika's tight lil' rim. Flooding her perfect model ass with all that rich, thick seed. Ann's balls tense up with every load, draining herself dry into that asshole. Ann slow thrusts herself forwards, lodging herself deep into that rear again and again before her hot, white load starts to bubble out back along her cock. "Wow.." Ann huffs as she dislodges herself from Mika's obscene body. "That makes me feel a lot better~" She giggles, Mika's panties tugged to the side, her ass jutted out behind her. Stretched out hole slowly returning to its normal tightness, bubbles of thick cum drooling from her rim.  
Ann lets out a happy sigh, and skips away.  
"Err, Miss Mika..." Once Ann was far enough away from the event, the effect of the app wore off. "You've had an outfit malfunction."  
"Eep!" Mika squeaks as she tugs her sun dress back up over her chest. Blissfully unaware as to why her ass was drip, drip, dripping spunk onto the floor. She adjusts her panties under her. The hot load oozing into the frilly things.

Clunk clunk, clunk clunk. A few days later, Ann's stood on the train when a familiar voice catches her attention. It's Maki! Talking to a friend. Ann reaches for her pocket and pulls out her phone. Boop. The flash of light extends around them and Ann interrupts Maki, mid sentence, by sliding her dick straight down into her face.  
Seated on the train, her face full of cock. Maki gurgles out her sentence, throat lodged full of dick. Her friend cocks her head, "What was that, Maki?" She hums, before Ann grabs her hair and pulls Maki's friends face right into her asscrack.  
"Tongue it~" The skirt wearing blonde moans as she thrusts down Maki's face before pulling her hips back to ram her glistening, sweaty asscheeks into the strangers face. That tongue laps along Ann's rear, flicking against her asshole as the duo try to hold their conversation while their lips were much better occupied.


End file.
